


Чтобы ты точно пришёл

by Silversonne



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Killing Joke (Comics)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nervousness, Obsession, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversonne/pseuds/Silversonne
Summary: Джокер в очередной раз сбежал из Аркхема, но к удивлению Бэтмена ведёт себя не так, как всегда. И Бэтмен принимает решение не передавать его на руки полицейским, а самому отвезти в лечебницу. Но поездка оказывается длиннее, чем обычно.Фанфик по комиксу "Убийственная шутка".
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 16





	Чтобы ты точно пришёл

**Author's Note:**

> Автор бесконечно любит самого прекрасного и чувствительного на свете Джокера из "Убийственной шутки" и много о нём думал. Результатом всех этих мыслей, а также разговоров с Rafael_Izuru об отношениях этого Джокера с Бэтменом и стал этот фанфик.
> 
> А ещё хочется добавить сюда для настроения вдохновляющие, выразительные и нереально эмоциональные арты художника NoJuRo:  
> 1) https://yadi.sk/i/3r9RreZ-X73I3w  
> 2) https://yadi.sk/i/apzdiVHYRoV-rQ

Вой приближающихся сирен — это хорошо, это значит, полицейскому скоро окажут помощь. Теперь главное — не отвлекаться. Бэтмен размахнулся, стараясь не терять бдительность, но Джокер оказался быстрее, швырнув в него похожий на ручку для письма продолговатый серебристый предмет, взорвавшийся ослепительно-белым светом, и исчез из поля зрения. Если бы не развитая месяцами тренировок реакция, Бэтмен бы ослеп. Но он вовремя успел увернуться, закрыв взмахом плаща лицо, и теперь осматривал злополучную крышу в поисках маньяка, неделю назад сбежавшего из Аркхема и успевшего за столь короткий срок устроить взрыв в ювелирном магазине, похитить молодого полицейского и довести его до состояния пускания пузырей.

После того, как Барбара стала инвалидом, а Гордон пережил самый страшный день в своей жизни, прошло два года и три с половиной месяца. За это время Джокер умудрился трижды сбежать из лечебницы и трижды был возвращён туда Бэтменом. Четвёртый его побег увенчался невиданными доселе зверствами, так что волей-неволей приходилось задумываться об ухудшении его психического состояния.

Но что бы ни придумал чёртов псих, Бэтмен всё равно снимет его с крыши, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Да и что Джокер может противопоставить ему: дурацкие изобретения, невесть у кого купленные, украденные или отобранные? Очередной эксперимент больного разума — химические реагенты, чудовищным образом смешанные, но действующие безотказно и как по волшебству? Справлялся же в прошлые разы и в этот раз справится.

Бэтмен заскрежетал зубами. Ветер усиливался, к окраине, где они находились, из центра Готэма ползли тучи. Сумрак, опускающийся на город, стремительно пожирала грозовая тьма.

Джокер бросился на Бэтмена из-за ржавых труб. Грязный, в перекошенной, порванной на плече жилетке (пиджак он бросил рядом с покалеченным полицейским; ублюдку, видимо, стало жарко), с головы до ног перепачканный кровью, своей и чужой, с кривой железкой в руке. Бэтмен отбил арматуру одним ударом, и Джокер отлетел в сторону, хватаясь за вывернутое запястье…

_Мощный удар вывихнул запястье, но он даже не заметил боли — та прошлась фоном, растворилась в темнеющем, стремительно наполняющемся влагой воздухе. Безымянное чувство, одновременно похожее на отчаяние и пустоту, накрыло его. Ещё пару месяцев назад он бросился бы на Бэтмена, словно голодный зверь на добычу, с одним единственным желанием — вцепиться в спрятанную под каркас глотку, а дальше будь что будет. Здесь и сейчас он видел Бэтмена расплывчатой громадой, лишённой контуров, в мокрой, беспросветной паутине сумерек, накрывающей Готэм._

Джокер поднялся, вытягивая руки вперёд. Бэтмену хватило мгновения, чтобы прыгнуть, ударить по вытянутым рукам, выбивая из них… пустоту? Джокер шлёпнулся в неглубокий провал, образованный некогда просевшей крышей, попятился, порвав перчатки о треснувший асфальт и теперь в кровь обдирая ладони, но даже не попытался защититься, когда Бэтмен схватил его за рубашку, вздёрнул, сжимая тонкую шею. А когда его снова отбросили, проигнорировал валявшуюся рядом арматуру.

Он не реагировал. Не защищался. Просто позволял себя бить с улыбкой на лице, которая становилась всё шире, пока не выплеснулась истерическим хрипом. А потом так же резко Джокер замолчал и снова протянул руки вперёд.

— Отвези меня в Аркхем, — тихий до неузнаваемости голос еле пробился через завывание ветра.  
— Чего? — Бэтмен не поверил своим ушам.

Очередная уловка? Ловушка?

Он смотрел на Джокера и не видел его — привычного и такого знакомого врага. Ни веселья, ни громкого, театрального фырканья по поводу и без, ни дикого возбуждения от происходящего в глазах, ни едких замечаний и раздражающих шуток. Даже улыбка, всегда наполненная… да чем угодно, сегодня была пуста. Не было и мазохизма, который Джокер так часто проявлял в драках. Детали не складывались в привычную схему: побег, преступление, сопротивление. Побег был, преступление было, Джокер даже превзошёл сам себя — превратил парня в мочащийся себе в штаны, ни черта не соображающий кусок мяса. Только вот сопротивления не было, как будто он разом потерял интерес к «игре».

— Хватит, — Джокер сплюнул кровь, вытер губы, размазывая её вместе с помадой по щекам. — Отвези меня в Аркхем.

Он резко согнулся, и его стошнило на крышу. А потом ткнулся головой в асфальт, и Бэтмену пришлось, как щенка, ухватив за шиворот, поставить его на ноги.

Джокера била дрожь, и он отвёл взгляд, а его сумасшедший рот то посмеивался, то скулил — за резкими порывами ветра было не разобрать.

— Бэтс … — шёпотом взмолился Джокер, на секунду взглянув на него.

_Перед глазами раскручивалась, наращивая скорость, карусель из лиц: кого он покалечил, замучил, убил, планировал убить, о ком думал, кого видел мельком на улицах Готэма, в Аркхеме, тысячи лиц и фигур, но всех их накрывала высоченная, как скала, крылатая тень. И всё в карусели под её исполинской тяжестью превращалось в ничто, в пустоту, в один плохой день, который никак не заканчивался или никак не мог начаться, который он никак не мог вспомнить, погребённый под этими чёрными крыльями._

_Кажется, его снова вырвало на асфальт, но тень никуда не делась — наоборот, она пыталась завладеть им, и страх вцепился в него, как натасканная на добычу гончая. Он слишком много думал о Бэтмене, о том, почему тот избивает его до полусмерти, отправляет в Аркхем, но никогда — никогда не даёт умереть, никогда не хочет убить, растоптать, унизить. Сделай Бэтмен это — всё закончилось бы гораздо быстрее, не пришлось бы столько мучиться. Или наоборот?_

_Над ним нависал рыцарь, без которого весь мир потерял бы всякий смысл, и от этого незваного чувства было мерзко и одиноко. Он ведь ненавидит его, должен ненавидеть, они оба должны ненавидеть… Как же так вышло, что не будь этого растянувшегося больше чем на два года противостояния он наверняка превратился бы в бессмысленный, никчёмный овощ, не способный ни на что, кроме бесплотных фантазий? Кто же так неудачно пошутил над ним, заставив заболеть Бэтменом? Или Бэтмена заболеть им, так что теперь он новая, неизвестная, неизлечимая болезнь летучей мыши? Дрянная, смешная шутка?_

_А сейчас его рыцарь на глазах превращался в ночной сумрак, терял очертания, словно его и вовсе никогда не было — ещё удар и он потеряет сознание, а когда очнётся — ничего уже не будет…_

_— Зачем ты взорвал ювелирный? Зачем мучил полицейского? — сквозь ветер донёсся громовой голос._

Над их головами схлёстывались тёмные в жёлтых, молниевых проплешинах тучи. Первые капли неотвратимо упали на крышу.

— Чтобы ты точно пришёл… — выдавил из себя Джокер, сделав шаг навстречу Бэтмену, лицом уткнувшись в жёсткий гладкий грудной доспех.  
— И ты готов ехать в Аркхем сам?

Джокер кивнул.

Что-то было неладное в этом жесте, невероятно лёгком согласии. И Бэтмен принял решение: он не станет передавать Джокера на руки полицейским, а сам доставит в лечебницу.

♠♠♠

Джокер хреново перенёс молниеносный спуск с крыши с помощью бэт-когтя: его опять вывернуло наизнанку, и теперь приходилось за локоть тащить к бэтмобилю. Ливень застиг их на полпути. Дважды Джокер поскользнулся на ставшей моментально жидкой земле — подобные этому, захолустному районы Готэма никак не облагораживались и стояли забытые богом, властями и порядочными жителями — и дважды шлёпнулся в неё, один раз совсем неудачно, на вывернутое запястье. В это самое мгновение к ним сквозь ливень и молнии уже спешил Гордон, и Бэтмен на время оставил Джокера в покое.

— Всё в порядке, Гордон, я сам отвезу его в Аркхем. Лучше иди к тому парню. Не думаю, что твоим ребятам стоит сегодня с ним связываться… Где они, кстати?  
— Застряли в пробке, но уже будут с минуты на минуту, так что, если хочешь отвезти его сам, у вас есть пять минут, чтобы убраться отсюда.  
— Я тебя понял. Пошли, вставай давай.

Бэтмен поставил ничего не соображающего Джокера на ноги и подтолкнул к машине.

Одной рукой держа Джокера за шиворот, скорее, чтобы тот не свалился снова, чем ради предотвращения возможного побега, второй открыл дверь и отключил сканирующий защитный механизм. Если бы Джокер попытался угнать бэтмобиль, система распознала бы его и превратила машину в самую надёжную на свете тюрьму, ко всему прочему, впрыснув в воздух снотворный газ.

Надев на него наручники, он запихнул промокшего с головы до ног Джокера на пассажирское сиденье и пристегнул ремень безопасности.

♠♠♠

Тишина в машине была… оглушающей. Всё было нормально, только Джокер всё ещё молчал, скорчившись рядом с ним. Его бил озноб, с вьющихся волос зеленоватыми мутными струйками стекала вода, оставляя на белом лице грязные полосы.

— Джокер, — позвал Бэтмен.

Тишина. Долгая, неестественная.

А потом Бэтмен услышал тихий всхлип. Наверное, сработал какой-то механизм или Джокер неудачно поёрзал мокрыми штанами по кожаному сиденью. Но звук повторился, и Бэтмен повернулся.

_Лучше бы он не поворачивался. Смотрел на змеящуюся во тьме чёртову дорогу и пусть смотрел бы и дальше. Джокер напрягся всем телом, пытаясь выдавить из себя хоть каплю хохота, но горло до боли свело судорогой, и наружу вырвалась лишь клокочущая тишина, как будто в лёгких разом закончился воздух. Он пытался подавить в себе отвратительное, неуместное здесь и сейчас желание, но перед глазами всё сделалось душно-красным, холодным, а стены машины приблизились, сжали так сильно, что чуть не раздавили грудную клетку. Чёртово тело предало его, не желая слушаться. Это злило. Он дёрнул ремень безопасности, едва не выдрав его с корнем, но тот в последний момент натянулся, по-настоящему сдавив грудную клетку. От боли Джокер резко вдохнул и смог закричать:_

_— ОСТАНОВИ МАШИНУ! Бэтс, останови..._

_Он рванул ремень ещё раз, механизм с диким треском расстегнулся и… снова сомкнулся. Наручники больно ужалили запястья._

_Одним резким движением он дёрнулся к рулю, даже успел схватить его и вывернуть на себя, но Бэтмен отпихнул его в сторону._

_— Успокойся!_

_Чёрная ладонь крепко прижала Джокера к сиденью. Под ней от ощущения чистой, неприкрытой, стальной воли, исходящей от Бэтмена, бешено колотилось в груди сердце. Джокер ждал, что Бэтмен его ударит, напрягся всем телом — но рука просто удерживала его на месте, и он смог выдавить:  
— Убери руку! Сейчас… нельзя меня трогать!_

_Как только Бэтмен отпустил его, Джокер глубоко вдохнул воздух, пытаясь сосредоточиться хотя бы на боли в наверняка уже поломанном запястье. Мысли злобным зайцем метнулись в прошлое, к их разговору на крыше и ещё дальше — к самой первой их встрече на заводе, когда прыжок в чан с химикатами показался Джокеру спасением от чудища в чёрном плаще. К той злосчастной драке, когда Бэтмен избил его, а потом предложил помощь, пообещал вернуть к нормальной жизни, если тот согласится. Когда Джокер отказался, испугавшись обмана, ещё не зная, что Бэтмену можно доверять. И снова вернулись к просьбе отвезти его в Аркхем. Но разве это что-то изменит? Разве Аркхем хоть как-то способен ему помочь? Если кто-то и может, то только человек, сидящий слева от него, который протянет руку… но лишь для того, чтобы передать его другим. Если бы только Бэтмен не был таким молчаливым, если бы только не дал ему возможности думать о том, что и так очевидно. Должно быть очевидным. Всё бесполезно. Всё. Абсолютно. Бесполезно. У Бэтмена есть фонарик, но свет в нём давно перегорел, слишком много этот свет успел подсветить чудовищного, отвратительного, непростительного. Джокер сжал руками лицо, а потом не в силах терпеть разрастающуюся внутри безысходность стал яростно выворачивать себе пальцы. Пока от боли не потемнело в глазах и не замутило._

_И снова посмотрел на Бэтмена, что-то кричащего ему, наверняка, это было «Прекрати» или что-то в этом роде._

Бэтмен вырулил на обочину и резко дал по тормозам. Если бы Джокера стошнило в бэтмобиле — плевать, его машина и не такое переживала. Но выкрученные пальцы — это не обычный приступ психоза. Джокер так долго молчал, как будто думал о чём-то. Неужели боль стала единственным способом остановить мысли?

Бэтмен расстегнул ремень безопасности, снял наручники, открыл машину, и Джокер вывалился из неё, прямо в грязь, под проливной дождь. Его снова тошнило, долго и мучительно, а когда всё закончилось, он даже не попытался подняться, чтобы вернуться внутрь. Отполз в сторону, к краю небольшого оврага, сел и… не оборачиваясь, стиснул голову руками, скомкав пальцами спутанные зелёные пряди.

♠♠♠

— Объясни, Джокер.

Сначала Бэтмен стоял неподалёку, не решаясь подойти вплотную, но не получив от Джокера никакой реакции, устроился рядом на мокрой траве. Наверное, стоило заглянуть ему в лицо, посмотреть, что там происходит, но сделать это оказалось не так-то легко. Трудно было пересилить себя. Сложно пожалеть того, кто сделал инвалидом дочь друга, кто навредил стольким людям. И всё же, пусть Джокер молчал, но и без слов было ясно: в его голове разворачивался настоящий, пугающий, непроглядный ад. Родился ли он с ним или приобрёл после того злосчастного случая в Ace Chemical, Бэтмен не знал.

Перед ним под косыми струями дождя сидел человек, готовый ломать себе пальцы лишь бы не чувствовать, не думать о чём-то, что творилось в его сердце и голове. Человек, оставшийся один на один с самим собой на всём белом свете, у которого, кроме него, Бэтмена, врага номер один, никого больше не было.

— Попытайся объяснить, просто попытайся, — настойчиво повторил Бэтмен. Он решил, что надо выслушать его. Ещё раз попробовать — протянуть руку помощи, невзирая на боль, которую тот причинил другим.  
— Не могу, — прошептал Джокер и с силой вывернул искалеченное запястье. На его глаза навернулись слёзы.

_Так проще, всё равно их не сдержать, пусть Бэтмен думает, что они от боли, а не от того, что ему невыносимо сильно хочется попросить его о помощи._

_Он ухватился за другое запястье, но его руку остановили, сжали крепко, без единого шанса вырваться._

_— Отпусти! Я же сказал, не трогай меня! — зарычал Джокер._

_Не хватало ещё, чтобы Бэтмен трогал его в самый неподходящий для этого момент. Лучше бы избил до полусмерти, чем так._

_Ещё полчаса назад он хладнокровно мучил человека, а сейчас чувствовал себя, словно на качелях, как в детстве — когда сердце ёкает от радостного предвкушения полёта и вместе с тем обмирает от страха свалиться, мерзко уходит в пятки. Когда эмоции не стабильны, как океан. Когда хочется сдохнуть, желательно подальше от надоедливой, приставучей летучей мыши._

— Не отпущу, прекрати это делать. Я не для того сам везу тебя в Аркхем, чтобы ты покалечил себя по дороге.  
— А для чего? — устало спросил Джокер и попытался в очередной раз выдернуть руки. — Да отпусти уже, бесит!

Его руки дрожали, и весь он, промокший, холодный, в синяках, в одной рубашке и жилетке под сильным, нескончаемым дождём дрожал, как осиновый лист. Тогда Бэтмен сначала снял свои перчатки, а затем под яростные вопли Джокера стянул перчатки и с него, зажав ледяные пальцы между горячими своими.

Джокер задохнулся от возмущения, но ничего не сказал, лишь растерянно уставился на свои мертвецки белые в кровоточащих ссадинах руки между большими, ухоженными руками Бэтмена.

— Так нельзя, — наконец проговорил он. — Так нельзя делать…

Не слушая протестующие вопли, Бэтмен прощупал повреждённое запястье, перелома, к счастью, не было, и двумя короткими резкими движениями рванул на себя, вправляя вывих. Джокер вскрикнул, наклонившись совсем близко к нему.

— Ну, давай, поговори со мной. Джокер, я не умею разговаривать по душам, да думаю, тебе это и не нужно. Как умеешь, так и говори. Что угодно.

Джокер по-прежнему недоуменно смотрел на свои руки, такие уродливые и неестественные в сильных, красивых руках мыши. И не слышал, ничего не слышал из того, что твердил ему Бэтмен.

И Бэтмен по какому-то необъяснимому наитию, чтобы успокоить его, сконцентрировать на себе внимание, расслабить, начал массировать эти холодные белые пальцы, пытаясь их хоть как-то согреть.

В Джокере больше не было той пронзительно-жуткой эмоции, вспыхнувшей в нём в бэтмобиле, осталось лишь недоумение и какая-то детская растерянность. И ещё дискомфорт. Он всё время ёрзал и пытался отнять руки. И с каждой минутой дрожал всё сильнее. То, что ему банально холодно и мокро, Бэтмен понял не сразу, а когда до него дошло, притянул Джокера к себе и обнял, забравшись под рубашку, прижав горячие ладони к такой же ледяной, как и руки, спине.

Джокер вздрогнул, напрягся всем телом, готовый вырваться, выдраться из неуместного объятия, ведь ему не нужна была жалость, тем более от Бэтмена… и осторожно, едва касаясь брони, прислонился носом к чёрному плечу.

— Объясни, — терпеливо повторил Бэтмен.  
— Не могу, — прошептал Джокер. — Не могу, Бэтс. Хочу, но не могу. Давай, спроси меня о чём-нибудь другом.  
— Нет, мы не будем говорить о другом.

Одна рука выскользнула из-под рубашки, взяла голову Джокера и потянула назад. Бэтмен посмотрел в покрасневшие, переполненные слезами каре-зелёные глаза. Однажды он уже плакал… после рассказанной им шутки про двоих в дурдоме, решившихся лунной ночью на побег.

— Джокер… — Бэтмен выдохнул, набираясь очередной порции терпения.  
— Даже если твой фонарик перегорел, просто помаши им, и я буду знать… я буду знать, что когда-то тот свет был… — уголки губ Джокера по-прежнему смотрели вниз.  
— Он и сейчас есть. Джокер, я не умею разговаривать метафорами, я не отличаю иронию от шутки, а шутку от анекдота. Я не знаю, что творится у тебя в голове, но если ты всё ещё меня слышишь, как тогда в заброшенном парке аттракционов, услышь меня ещё раз — я правда хочу тебе помочь.  
— Я хочу знать — почему?  
— Почему?  
— Да, почему, Бэтс?

Бэтмен снова притянул его к себе, возвращая ладонь на место, под рубашку. Белые пальцы упёрлись в чёрную грудную броню, сохраняя видимость дистанции.

Ладони медленно двинулись по спине сначала вниз до поясницы, затем вверх. Даже сейчас, несмотря на холод, они оставались горячими.

_Джокер ёжился от тепла, от странного, щемящего чувства, что Бэтмен касается его больной, искалеченной химикатами кожи голыми руками. Ему казалось, что этими руками он только что забрался к нему под кожу, это было невероятно чувствительно, неприятно, опасно и вместе с тем чудовищно волнительно. Никому другому он не позволил бы так прикасаться к себе — разорвал бы на месте и скормил псам._

_Джокер не заметил, как начал тихо постанывать. Как прошептал:  
— Я ведь тебе нужен? Скажи, я тебе всё ещё нужен?_

_И весь подобрался, ожидая ответа, чувствуя, как по телу разливается напряжение вперемешку с лёгким, колючим возбуждением._

_— Бэтс… Если я тебе нужен, я всегда буду на другой крыше, я буду чувствовать тебя даже во тьме, без чёртовых фонарей._

_Идиотское признание вырвалось само! Он был готов переломать себе все пальцы, лишь бы не ляпнуть чего-то ещё более отвратительного, обнаруживающего постыдную слабость._

♠♠♠

— Джокер, нам не обязательно стоять на разных крышах…

Ощущение защиты от близости мощной брони, чувство контроля, исходящее от летучей мыши, заставило Джокера остановить свои руки.

— Ты нужен мне, чтобы я смог понять себя. Просто пообещай мне, что ты…

_Слова Бэтмена обожгли горячим дыханием в волосах, а тепло его рук, задержавшихся в это мгновение в районе поясницы, переплавилось в волну, затопившую низ живота, заставившую член затвердеть. Джокер дёрнулся, закусив губы, сдерживая голос, а потом вжался в Бэтмена, скрывая взгляд и то, как предательски мокро и липко стало в его штанах._

_— Заткнись. Заткнись! Я не смогу. Ты же знаешь, я не смогу пообещать, — разозлился Джокер, пряча покрасневшее лицо и... пусть нервно, но, наконец, рассмеялся._

_Он готов был сгореть со стыда, а лучше испепелить Бэтмена, потому что тот не смог скрыть удивления, хотя ничего и не сказал._

_— Да отпусти ты уже!  
— А я тебя больше не держу, — впервые с их сегодняшней встречи ухмыльнулся Бэтмен, протягивая Джокеру его перчатки._

♠♠♠

Тёмные, пропахшие страхом, сумасшествием, болью и ненавистью коридоры эхом повторяли его шаги — словно издевались над тенями и теми, кто скоро ими станет.

— Дальше я сам, — Бэтмен жестом остановил двухметрового санитара с лицом, больше похожим на маску сморщенного восточного демона, чем на человека. Его нос был изуродован, а от левого глаза по щеке к шее змеился уродливый шрам. Кто-то из безумцев набросился на него и оставил память о себе навсегда.  
— Предпоследняя палата справа. Там лампочка перегорела, номер не разглядите.  
— Можешь идти, мне помощь не понадобится.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся санитар и растворился во тьме соседнего коридора.

Бэтмен повертел в руках длинный ржавый ключ. На удивление в замочную скважину тот вошёл без лишнего шума. Дверь не издала ни единого стона или скрипа, положенного дверям в подобных местах.

У противоположной к входу стены спиной к Бэтмену в смирительной рубашке стоял человек, и Бэтмен был уверен, что тот знает, кто вошёл к нему в палату — слышал ли он их разговор в коридоре, почуял ли шестым чувством, это было не важно.

— Джокер, — Бэтмен не знал с чего начать и отругал себя за то, что не подготовился, не продумал по дороге до Аркхема свою речь. Всё казалось таким простым: пришёл, убедился, что всё в порядке, ушёл. — Эмм… У тебя тут всё хорошо?

Джокер не шевелился ещё несколько мгновений, а потом его плечи затряслись. От тихого смеха.

— Не хочешь со мной разговаривать?

На мгновение Бэтмену показалось, что он сделал что-то не так. Вероятно, вообще не стоило приходить. Вероятно, Джокер не нуждался в его сострадании. Но там, под проливным дождём, его глаза просили о помощи, хотя он не обмолвился об этом ни словом. Неужели Бэтмену показалось? Неужели он ошибся?

_Джокер хотел повернуться, но не мог заставить себя посмотреть на Бэтмена, не мог позволить ему разглядеть себя. Чертовски приятные, унизительные воспоминания нервировали его. И чтобы не думать о них, он смеялся над собственной глупостью и глупостью чокнутой летучей мыши. Зачем он вообще сюда припёрся? Показать, что протянутая рука никуда не делась?_

_А потом эта рука накрыла его плечо… Горячая ладонь обожгла кожу сквозь тонкую ткань смирительной рубашки._

Джокер дёрнулся от прикосновения и носом ударился об стену.

— Ты совсем уже, Бэтс?.. — взвился он и повернулся, бросив на мышь пылающий негодованием взгляд.

Из разбитого носа стекала кровь. Бэтмен вытер её пальцем, почувствовав, как Джокер вздрогнул всем телом, когда палец коснулся ненакрашенных, потрескавшихся губ.

— Ага, наверное, — улыбнулся Бэтмен.

И Джокер мгновенно расслабился, уставившись на его улыбку, как на редчайшее в мире явление, забыв удивиться, что на правой руке Бэтмена, коснувшейся его, не было перчатки.

_Впервые Бэтмен пришёл к нему не для допроса, не для того, чтобы ударить и вытрясти признание, а просто так, потому что пообещал. Да ещё и улыбался так, что хотелось сначала провалиться на месте, а потом оторвать улыбку и оставить её себе навсегда._

_Джокер не мог отвести взгляд от этих блядски притягательных улыбающихся губ, а когда, наконец, решился поднять глаза, Бэтмен развернулся и направился к двери. От разочарования Джокер чуть не взвыл. Он хотел попросить его прийти к нему ещё раз, но так и не смог вымолвить ни слова._

_Дверь беззвучно открылась, Бэтмен растворился в тусклом свете коридора, а потом снова стало темно. И одиноко. Но уже не так, как в прошлом._

_Джокер опустился на пол, вытянув ноги, закрыл глаза, не представляя — вспоминая. Всё-таки он получил то, чем Бэтмен так неохотно делился с окружающими. Его улыбку._


End file.
